life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicholas Durand
Nicholas Durand, also known as John Nicholas Bowen, is a member of Lisbeth Fischer's community at Haven Point and the secondary antagonist in Episode 4 of Life is Strange 2. Personality Nicholas seems to be easily provoked to violence and is described by Lisbeth as "inclined to pride". He is noted to remain in contact with white gangs, indicating that he held supremacist views in the past which he may still hold today. He is said to have a strong faith in Christianity, despite having never read the Bible. Should he catch Jacob Hackerman in Lisbeth's office, Nicholas calls him a homophobic slur. Appearance Nicholas is a tall, muscular man with black, neatly-combed hair and a strong jawline. He wears a white button-up shirt with rolled-up sleeves, brown slacks, and brown dress shoes. Background In 1997, Nicholas was incarcerated in Salt Lake City for 11 years until his release in 2008 for reasons unknown. He formed connections with white gangs whom he still remains in contact with in the present. A newspaper clipping incuded alongside his file indicates that, as a teenager, he and two other teens drunkenly robbed, beat, and murdered of a liquor store owner in South Salt Lake. He is a former meth addict, a topic which he dislikes speaking about. Episode Four - "Faith" As Sean Diaz watches Lisbeth's church service, Nicholas brings Daniel Diaz out onto the stage and watches in awe as he uses his powers to raise the cross above the audience. After Lisbeth takes Daniel away, Nicholas steps up to the podium and reminds the audience to donate to the church and participate in next Sunday's picnic raffle before telling them to save any questions for him outside. Later, after Sean is brought down by Sarah Lee Hackerman to reunite with his brother, Nicholas takes Sean's backpack and forces him out of the church at Lisbeth's request. Outside, Nicholas tells Sean to leave and flashes his gun; if Sean tries to get up, Nicholas punches him back down before closing the gates and heading back inside. As Jacob and Sean infiltrate Lisbeth's house, Karen Reynolds calls Sean and warns him that Nicholas is approaching the house; if they had raised the suspicion of Helen Miller or Derek earlier, she tells them that he spoke with them, while if they didn't, she tells him that he's holding some files and doesn't seem suspicious. If Sean rejects Karen's plan, doesn't hide, or fails to clean up their evidence of being there while having not alerted anyone, Nicholas finds him and punches him and Jacob before dragging Sean to the church. If Sean accepted Karen's plan and hides, Nicholas leaves the room after hearing shouts outside due to the burning building. If Sean didn't accept Karen's plan, cleaned up the evidence, and hid, Nicholas searches through some files before leaving, unaware of the boys' presence. If Sean was caught, Nicholas drags Sean into the church and tosses him to the ground, informing Lisbeth that he'd caught him and Jacob in her office; if he wasn't, Nicholas enters the church after Daniel throws Sean to the ground with his powers. As Sean tries to get through to Daniel, Nicholas begins beating him up before eventually pulling out his gun at Lisbeth's request; as he hesitates to shoot him, Daniel tosses him to the ground of the burning church with his powers. If Lisbeth is killed at the door, Nicholas stumbles out of the church alone; if she wasn't, Nicholas drags her out of the church as she struggles to go back to it before they both fall to their knees. Relationships Friends * Lisbeth Fischer - Nicholas is very loyal to Lisbeth and willing to do anything for her, such as resort to violence towards apparent intruders and rush to her aid after hearing a noise from within the church. Within Lisbeth's file on him, a note can be found addressed to an Elizabeth thanking her for helping him out of a "downward spiral he'd been falling in for weeks" and finding a motel room for him to stay at. Before the letter is cut off, he mentions that he remembers that she was looking for hands to help her build something, which was presumably Haven Point. Other * Jacob Hackerman - Nicholas dislikes Jacob and disapproves of his homosexuality, being able to call him a slur and tell him that he was "always trouble". If he catches the two and leads Sean to the church, Nicholas tells Lisbeth that he "took care of that Judas" in reference to Jacob. Gallery Photos Lisbeth's_House_-_Nicholas_File.png|Lisbeth's file on Nicholas ("Faith"). Screenshots Nicholas_Durand_S2E4_01.png|Nicholas looking over the church audience as Lisbeth prepares to introduce Daniel. ("Faith") Nicholas Durand E4S6 Miracles 02.png|Nicholas watching Daniel raise the cross with his powers. ("Faith") Nicholas Durand E4S6 Miracles 04.png|Nicholas threatening Sean to leave the church. ("Faith") Nicholas Durand E4S6 Miracles 05.png|Nicholas telling Sean that Daniel no longer wants him. ("Faith") Nicholas Durand E4S9 Hidden Scriptures 01.png|Nicholas upon finding Sean in Lisbeth's office. ("Faith", determinant) Nicholas Durand E4S10 Dust to Dust 02.png|Nicholas preparing to attack Sean. ("Faith") Nicholas Durand E4S10 Dust to Dust 04.png|Nicholas kneeling outside of the church alone. ("Faith", determinant) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 4: Faith Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Category:Episode 4: Faith Category:Antagonists